Birthday Chills
by ColdsWood3154
Summary: [One-Shot!Special] [Birthday!Elsa] It's the Queen of Arendelle's birthday today and her younger sister barely knew it. Find out how Anna rushes to try and make Elsa's first birthday since the Great Thaw a perfect day in a time span of twelve hours.


**[** **A/N]:**

 **W** **ell, since this is my first fic and this is just a one-shot, I expect less views. But anyway, if you stumbled in my story, as you are in right now, don't be afraid to read it. And also leave a review it if you want to. And some questions if you don't get at some parts of the story.**

 **This fic dedicated for Elsa's birthday. And what way is more awesome and accurate than to publish it in the day of her birthday?**

 **Mostly humor and fluff.** **Hope you like it. =)**

* * *

 _December 22, 1840_

 _Tuesday Morning…_

Frigid air and bone-chilling temperatures makes up the daily weather of Arendelle. Snow lightly falls from the sky making its way to the ground. Slowly accumulating from the kingdom below making a blanket if snow that will be making great use for the children later.

It's now the winter solstice and the citizens are now preparing for a festival that will celebrate it. Because it is the shortest day of the year and the days after it, daytime will increase. It's just a minor festival, and it needs to be celebrated. Games, contests, and shops will litter the town square later in the afternoon. Unbeknownst to them, that they're going to miss one of the most important events ever. I daresay it is one of the most important because the people _must_ celebrate this. You'll see it later.

It is just like any other day in the kingdom. Castle staffs doing their ordinary chores, guards doing daily patrols, and citizens doin-

 _Knock, knock, knock..._

"Princess Anna, wake up." Kai, one of the royals' servants, is on his daily task to wake up Anna.

"Princess Anna?" He asks out again. No response. He tries to go again. Mostly Kai needs to knock the door dozens of times just to wake up the princess.

 _Anna's Bedroom..._

 _Knock, knock, knock..._

Anna is snoring quite loudly at a moment. And she's in a dream. It's like a mental realm where ambitions and imagination battle for power and supremacy. It's where a person's deepest desires or worst fears are visualized.

 _Anna is in a bathroom...made of chocolate. She's in a bath tub made of chocolate. The water she's in...also made up of chocolate. She crosses her arms at the back of her head and leans back. "Ah, this is the life." So it practically means that Anna loves chocolate. We can say that._

" _Your highness." A_ _servant...made up of chocolate also, serves her a plate of chocolate._

" _Thank you." Also the plate is made of chocolate. She picks one and stuff it on her mouth. Annihilating it in seconds._

" _Anything else your highness?" The chocolate servant asks._

" _Um...chohcohlahyte?" Anna says while eating._

" _Yes your highness." The servant says as she walks away._

 _She's just enjoying how life works when some outside force pulls her out of her reverie._

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

"Princess Anna?" Kai calls out again.

"Huh? Yeah?" Anna stops her snoring, sits up and barely calls back. Sunlight pierces the large triangular, window of her room.

"Oh, sorry to wake you ma'am." The servant apologizes. A feeling of déjà vu enters in her mind, but it seems that she can't point it out at this time.

Drooling, eyes still closed, and hair that looks like some bird will land over it and raises a flock of it. She wipes off some of her hair that's in her mouth with her left hand. "No, no, no, you didn't." She sleepily responds. "I've been up for hours." And she yawns out, then snores back to sleep again. She then jumps up awake. "Who is it?"

"Still me, ma'am." She rubs her eyes and then stretches her arms and upper body.

"Of course." _Ugh, what time is it?_ She wants to say it, but she's just to lazy to speak at the moment. She sits herself up. She tries to look to a grandfather clock. _You can't see the clock without rotating your neck Anna._ She turns her head to the left, where she can see the grandfather clock and time itself. She can determine time is still normal by looking at the _second hand_ of the clock still moving at a pace one second per second. She can see the _hour hand_ between the numbers 9 and 10. And the _minute hand_ between 5 and 6. _So morning is barely starting. That's a first for me._

Anna's right. Morning is barely starting in her kingdom because their kingdom is farther north than the rest of the European kingdoms. Not to mention that today is the winter solstice, and there's going to be a festival at the town sometime at noon. At this day of the year, the sunset will be at around three o'clock in the... _afternoon._ So the Sun flies past quickly here at this time of the year.

She swallows the drools and saliva back to her body. She inspects the room like always and...something's not right. Of all the days of the year, this feels weird. The bedroom is still the same though. Same can be said for the silence, cold climate, and the stillness of the air in her room every morning.

"Be there in a minute!" It's all the same. Yet somethings bothering Anna. For she cannot still describe at the moment.

"I'll be leaving now you're highness." Kai informs outside her door. The distinct sounds of his steps diminishing away indicates that he's leaving.

 _Argh! Think Anna, think._ Now she lays her back on the mattress, arms spreading at the field of cloth. Glancing at every part of the bed's canopy as if it will give the answer she's been looking for. A thought comes into her mind, it's about the winter festival later, but it's not _special_ enough.

Anna finally gives up at her attempt. Squeezing her brain in all her might, it's not worth it. She needs help. She goes to her dresser, sits on a chair, grabs a brush and brushes her hair. She faces the mirror head on, which means that her reflection is equally looking back at her. Maybe this will help.

She continues to brush her hair until it is straight enough to braid. She braids it in a pigtail like normally. Just as she finished her braids, something catches her eye. It's her calendar, and somethings written on it. She's a little surprised at the fact that only the most important occasions or notes are written in her calendar. The words seems blurry since the calendar is too far to read and the words are too little to be read at a distance. Nonetheless, she picks it up and read it.

 _Elsa's 23rd_ _Birthday._ She gasps. She reads it again, twice, thrice, it's all the same. How could she not forget? And since it is a monthly calendar, that note is in front of her for the last twenty-one days! Twenty-one days! Let me rephrase it...three weeks! She knew about the festival _but not_ her birthday _._ The reason for her to forget about this is unknown.

The worst case scenario is that today is her sister's birthday and she doesn't have a clue what to do. _Maybe it's tomorrow? Or the next week? Yeah...maybe it's still next week._ She tries to clam herself down, but the x's at the previous days says otherwise.

A sound of a passing servant catches her ear. But just to make sure, she stands up, runs up to the door and opens it, and calls out for her. "Uh, miss?"

"Yes your highness?" The servant stops her walking and responds.

"Do you know what the date it is today?" Anna inquires.

"Twenty-second of December your highness."

"Oh, okay." She said as the servant bows away.

Anna now closes the door and mentally curses and face-palms herself in perfect synchronization at the thought of forgetting her sister's birthday. How she did it was a miracle. And now she's screwed... _totally_ screwed.

She hopes that her sister's birthday doesn't end like her last one. Her last one is full of sneezing, mini snowmen, and a drunk-like Elsa that nearly falls herself off of the clock tower. But it all results of a stronger bond between them. Luckily, she doesn't have a cold... _yet_ , and she wishes for Elsa not to have it also...again, or things will go in a different way.

Her sister's birthday since the Great Thaw. Of all the events, this has to be it. She forgot it, she can't stop scolding herself for doing something so...so... _stupid._ This... _phenomenon_ , she can't even comprehend it.

So you're asking why is it her first birthday since the Great Thaw. Where's her last year's birthday? Well it is because of Elsa visiting a foreign kingdom so to make up with the lost trade lines of Weselton and the Southern Isles. Obviously Anna doesn't want to come because it is so boring there. And it can't be cancelled either because the kingdom has problems with their economy at that time. So it's Elsa's first since then.

Because of Elsa's diplomatic mission, and Anna's lack of interest in there, the queen's birthday is therefore not celebrated last year. And Anna is not happy about it. Even at this time, she's disappointed at her sister because of it, she waited thirteen years, and she has to wait another year.

She sighs in defeat so she thinks of a gift to Elsa. That's a great start. What is a birthday without presents? And she has to find Kristoff. Definitely two heads are better than one. She dons herself in her normal, royal dress and goes out of her room to find him. But hungriness soon took over. She makes a route to the kitchen. She will eat some food, and maybe find Kristoff there...and leaving her room again in a total mess.

* * *

 _At the kitchen..._

Kristoff is seated in a chair. Minding his own business and eating his breakfast, which is a couple of breads and eggs. But the second Anna sees him, "Kristoff!" she runs towards him and embraces him in a hug, a hug that is like she hasn't seen him for years.

"Ack! You're killing me!" He wheezed out.

"Oops, sorry." She says quickly and meekly as she sits at the right of him.

A servant walks up to her. "May I ask what her highness have for breakfast?" She asks.

"Can I have some pancakes and toast please?" She requests.

"At once your highness." She curtsies and she walks away.

And...she totally forgot again her sister's birthday. "Hey Kristoff, do you know what day it is?" She asks.

Kristoff swallows his food. "Does your sleeps has affected you that much Anna? Of course it's Tuesday!"

Anna face-palms as she resists the urge to slap him on the face right now. "No! I mean...do you know that there's a _very_ important occasion today?"

"Very important huh? Does this has something to do with that festival later this afternoon?"

She sighs. "So you don't really know it then?"

"Nope." He says as he spoons a food and eats it.

She looks around her surroundings, and then she whispers. "Do you promise to me that you will never talk about this to Elsa?"

"I promise to the gods and angels, to everyone that roams this planet, to everything that breathes and lives, and to you, that I will not speak about this to the queen of Arendelle." His right arm raised, while his left reaches to a cup of water. Wow. That oath surely needs a lot of brain power to make up.

Now she whispers as he drinks a cup of water. "Okay, today is Elsa's birthday."

"WHAT?! ELSA'S BIR-MMPH!" Kristoff ejects the water from his mouth quite harshly then he shouts out but it is short-lived when he is stopped by an angry princess. At least he ejected the water away from her.

"I told you to be quiet or I swear to God that I will kill you right now!" Anna whispers harshly as she covered his mouth by his right hand. And with that, her food's now ready. "Food is served your highness." The servant earlier on says as she serves the food to the princess.

"Thank you." Anna says as she releases her hand from Kristoff.

"Is everything alright your highnesses?" The servant asks.

"Yes, we're fine" Anna responds.

"Anything else your highnesses?" The servant asks again.

"None, thank you." Anna responds again as her boyfriend shakes his head. The servant now bows down and walks away. She now picks a toast and takes a bite then glares at Kristoff. "If Elsa heard this, I swear to you that I will kill you."

"Jeez Anna, calm down. And I'm sorry. If I can do a favor, it'll be me distracting her so you can do what you want." He apologizes.

Anna's face now lightens up unexpectedly and then hugs him. "Aww. Thanks Kristoff."

"Wait, what? W-why-h-how-?"

"You never cease to amuse me Kristoff." She laughs.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult, but you're going to get it someday." He says as he picks up a bread and eats it.

"Yeah, right. So...speaking of birthdays, what does Elsa want for her birthday?" Anna asks.

"Why are you asking me that? You know her more than I do." Kristoff responds. Not believing what she just said.

"Well since...you know, you both have a love for ice and all. That I know that at least you two share some common fondness on something." Anna phrases.

"Sorry Anna. I don't know it. But I thought that you already have something on your mind since you knew her birthday all along since I don't until know." He states.

"Yeah, you see...that's the problem. I only knew her birthday since this morning." Anna confesses.

"What?! That's impossible."

"Um, he-he. Very hard to explain. But do you have a present in mind, for her?"

"I do...actually. Just need go to Oaken's and Pabbie.

"Oh, okay then. You did tell earlier that you're going to distract Elsa for me?"

"Yeah right, fine. But don't do anything stupid."

"Hey!"

Kristoff laughs. "Well, we better finish our food, don't want Elsa to wait for too long."

 _One breakfast later..._

Anna and Kristoff now finished their breakfast and the servants is now cleaning up the dining table and what they have eaten. And its look like the two are planning for something.

"Okay, I will go upstairs to check on Elsa and maybe I will be the first to distract her. You will act as reserves, and while I'm gone, you will act as watcher and you're going to keep Elsa in her room while I do my stuff. So when the time comes that Elsa disobeys me and comes after me, you're going to flank her and tackle her to the ground and don't hesitate to drag her back to her room. Got it?" Anna stratigizes.

"Sounds like a plan. But I have some concerns about the last part. Don't you think that that is a little violent?" Kristoff frantically asks.

"Don't worry, I'll handle her. Now focus on your present while I go head on. Now, lets move out!" Anna chuckles. In a few seconds they are now separated doing their different task. Anna goes to her sister's study if she's there.

* * *

 _Elsa's study..._

The midmorning light penetrates Elsa's study. Lighting up and extinguishing the shadows at the four corners of her room. Elsa is in her desk studying and signing documents, contracts, paperwork, or any type of writing material that has words on them.

She's so focused on her work that she didn't notice Anna go inside her room.

Anna, holding two mugs of hot chocolate on a tray, stealthily tiptoes towards her desk and sits on a chair in front if it without so much of a creak nor a squeak. She gently places the tray on her desk.

Anna eyes her older sister carefully. Fortunately, Elsa is so transfixed at the paper she is holding that she still didn't notice her.

"Firewoods...increasing in price. Ice trade...increasing in trade, that's good..." Anna hears her sister somehow lazily muttering the words on the paperwork. She somehow find this adorable. But something is wrong about her. Because Anna sat in a way that she sees the paper is blocking the whole face of her sister. _But fortunately, she's not sneezing._

"Chocolate supply..." Elsa stopped reading and gasps and so as Anna, luckily Elsa's gasp is enough to cease the existence of Anna's in her mind. Anna's thought of the supply of chocolate diminishing send shivers down her spine. She can't live without chocolate! And she can't help but to feel frantic while waiting. Whatever the result, she needs to be as quiet as possible for the sake of both of them.

"...steady. Whew." Elsa elicits a sigh of relief and so as Anna also. It's like their lives has been brought to balance. Elsa now writes what needs to be written and proceeds to another paper. She does this all the time until her desk is clean or she is deprived of energy. Regardless of the choices, Anna disturbing her is not one of those. So she decides to show her existence to her so it will be one of it.

"Hi Elsa! Argh!" Elsa instinctively responds by throwing a snowball at the source of the sound. She hits her like a nail on the head.

"AAH! Anna! Could you at least knock on the door?! And how long you've been here?" The queen finds herself in surprise. Disarranging some papers in the process. The quill from her left hand jumps out as she uses it to inspect her heart. Luckily, it is still normally beating, albeit, palpitating.

"Around a couple minutes. I'm just checking out if you're still working. And whatever happened to _hello_."

"Well... _hello_ to my sister that has been here in my room for a couple minutes that I'm not aware of." Elsa says sarcastically, followed by a yawn. Very _unqueenly-_ like.

"Are you okay Elsa? Didn't you sleep last night?" Anna asks as she give a mug to her sister.

"I'm okay Anna, and I slept _very_ well last night." Her older sister says as she accepts the mug. But her change in demeanor and her ineloquence says otherwise. Her manner of speech right now is like of a drunk. Her eyes are half open and has bags under it. Her hair is in a messy bun. One more hour of work and it could be similar to Anna's in the morning. She is worse than her having a cold!

"People said that if you didn't sleep, even just a rest, the whole night, you could be very well be compared to that of a drunk person. The same can be said if you have a cold. Well...maybe, it's only for you. Didn't sleep again, aren't you?" Anna asks.

In the entire duration of the speech, Elsa gulped her entire mug in one go. She places the mug on her desk quite audibly and stands up. "Yes! I'm perfectly fine-woah." Elsa responds but unexpectedly her physique falls towards the floor. But Anna expects this event to come. So she rushes to aid her sister in the last second.

"Oomph!" Elsa groans in response.

Anna catches her left arm by her right. Anna's left soon follows to support her back."Gotcha! Now, go to your bed to have some rest." She said as she helps her sister up.

"No!" Elsa says defiantly. "I'm very much capable of working right now."

"Now don't make me to force you!" Anna threatens.

"I dare you!" Elsa challenges.

"Oh, it is on." Elsa attempts to go out her room but Anna beats her to it by blocking the door. She pounces to Elsa and tries to lock her movements. Elsa fights back by throwing several snowballs to her. But Anna fights on undeterred. She carries Elsa bridal style.

"Put me down!" Elsa tries to wiggle her way out but to no avail. Anna puts her down to bed.

"Now get some rest so I can do something...important."

"Fine! I needed some rest anyway."

"Well, that was easy...and just to be sure, I got Kristoff guarding your room so you can't get out."

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did. If you ever try to escape, he will throw you back in." She chuckles. "So stay right here until I come back." As Elsa reached for a book to read, Anna goes outside to enhance the plan. "Wait here."

She catches sight of Gerda. "Gerda!"

"Yes princess Anna?" The old servant responds as she walks towards her.

"Can you fetch me the Captain of the Royal Guard and the Royal Quartermaster? Tell them I need them. They must have a sword and a longbow in hand respectively and the two of them must be clad in the strongest and lightest Arendellian armor they can use...and also bring an extra sword." She requested.

"Yes your highness."

After that, she goes back inside Elsa's room and to drink her mug of hot chocolate, but she expects it to be a little cooler because of the climate. She noticed that her mug is a little out of place on the tray, and the desk is now cleanly arranged and stacked, but she just shrugs it at her thought. She reaches for it, drinks it, only to find that her mug is empty.

"Hey. Where's my chocolate?" She says as she inspects the mug in every way possible as if she will know who drank it. No one messes with Anna if you eat or drink anything chocolate-related. She will treat this as a criminal case and takes it very seriously and she will continue to investigate until she know who did it.

She continues the investigation. When she was about to drink this, she holds the mug at its main body. She examines the holder, and touched it. It is colder than the rest of the mug. Elsa is in a state of silence during the whole event. But she is reading a book, nonetheless, she shrugs it off. And Anna and Elsa is the only people in the room in the whole span of the incident. This only leads to a conclusion. The person no other than Anna: Elsa.

She stands in front of Elsa. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, The Snow Queen, First Daughter of the late King Agdar and Queen Idun, sister of mine, I hereby accuse you of imbibing a property of the princess of Arendelle without the granting of authorization form herself. And you stand guilty as charged." Anna apprehends.

"What?!" Elsa stops reading a book, sits straight up, looks at her, purely dumbfounded by her statement.

Anna ignores her response. "Penalty in such case will be...no chocolate for a week." Then she smirks.

"WHAT?! I...I didn't drink your mug!" Elsa lies.

"Oh really? Empty mug? Cold handle? Only two of us here and I didn't even drink mine? The only person brave enough to eat or drink my chocolates? Are you even thinking?" Anna finds her older sister in shock. She could be an investigator or something.

Elsa thinks of a reason to get out of this mess, which she is doing a bad job at. "Um...uh, I-"

"Let this outcome be a warning to all who witnessed it. Sadly, its only you. No one messes with the princess." She laughs, evilly.

"N-no. Y-y-you...you can't do that. I am the queen." Elsa stutters.

"You may be queen of this kingdom, but I am the _queen_ of the kingdom's chocolate supply." Elsa whimpers. Anna didn't expect any of this. She didn't expect that her sister is as gullible as Kristoff, and she will take note of that. But you also don't want to mess with the Snow Queen.

Elsa regains her composure. "Nullify this...penalty, or else."

"Or else what?" Anna retorts back.

"Or else you will know why the people calls me the _Snow Queen."_ She smirks.

"And you will _also_ know that the people calls me the _Chocolate Queen_." Anna snickers.

 _Crash!_

Elsa brings down an avalanche of snow to Anna, completely covering her in fresh, white powder. And when Anna just got her head out of the pile, a classic snowball to her face welcomes her.

"Ugh. I surrender."

Elsa giggles. "You know you have _something_ else to do right?"

Anna now moves her whole body out of the snow. Stands up, wiping the remaining white stuff on her dress. Elsa now lays back down at the headboard, crosses her arms over her stomach. "And...that reminds me of something. Do you know that there's a _very_ important occasion today?" She repeats the very same question that she asked to Kristoff. Word per word.

"Very important huh? Does this has something to do with that festival later this afternoon?" Elsa precisely responds. And Anna has no time to argue about it.

"Never mind. I'm just going to town. And just rest on your bed." And by that, she walks away.

"Oh, and Anna!" Elsa calls back.

"Yes?" She stops from walking, and faces her.

"Sorry about your chocolate. I'm really tired because of all of this work. I really haven't eaten since last night." She admits.

"That's okay. You really need it. And I will call Gerda for your lunch...I think it's lunch." She looks for a clock. It is almost at twelve. "Right, so...bye...then?"

"Thanks, and goodbye."

"And don't even think about escaping."

Elsa rolls her eyes. "Yes, mother. I won't."

The princess giggles and goes outside of her room. Just in time for the captain and the quartermaster to arrive. They are walking towards her to her left. She quickly shuts the door, causing Elsa to flinch.

"Your hi-" The two of them are interrupted by the princess that has her left index finger on her mouth and her right thumb pointing back at Elsa's door. "Your highness." They bow and say it again in a whisper.

"Captain Asher and Quartermaster Matthew reporting your highness." The captain introduces themselves.

Anna whispers. "Right. Captain, you have an excel in swords am I not?"

"Yes your highness. My sword is like the extension of my hand. I can control it whenever I want to. And I can kill, if need to be." Asher states.

Anna faces the other person. "And Matthew. Some people dubbed you as the 'Sniper of the North', if I'm not mistaken."

"Of course princess Anna. Over twenty years worth of bullseyes. Not a target missed." Matthew informs.

"And the armor?"

"Handmade leather, made from one of the most skillful tanners in Arendelle. And steel mined out from the base of the northern mountain itself. I'll say that this is not your everyday armor." The quartermaster laughs.

The two officers are heavily armored. Their whole body is covered by leather, except for the head. Steel plates stacked on top of the leather at the torso except the places that is needed for more flexibility, like the elbows or the hands. It towers the shoulders, buffs the chest, and it drapes along the stomach and butt area, just below the whole torso. It's like the two of them are preparing for war.

 **([A/N]: As for their appearances though, you readers are going to make your own since I'm not good at it at the moment. And it doesn't affect much of the story anyways.)**

"I see. Weapons?"

"As normal as you can think of your highness. But I tell you this, a weapon is only as strong as its owner. And we have decades of experience." The captain explains.

"Great. Your expertise better not disappoint because you are going to keep the queen in her room. Understand?" As soon as Anna says that, the two veterans' morale has completely drained out if their faces.

"Um, w-we? G-g-guarding? T-the queen?" The both of them stutters.

She nods.

"As in... _the_ Snow Queen? The that caused an eternal winter over a year ago, and created an army of mini-snowmen in your last birthday?" Matthew reverifies.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Should we write our wills?" The captain asks as the other one snorts.

"No!" She whispers harshly. "My sister is not that dangerous."

"Are you sure your highness?" The captain reconfirms. "Because from what I heard, last summer, there has been thirty-two cases of servants and guards that has been affected by frostbite and hypothermia, and that's in summer!"

"And why do you think that my sister did it?"

"Because all of the cases happened inside the castle. Is that enough evidence? The whole castle is warmed up by torches, and fires. Let alone that the summers here don't reach freezing." The quartermaster states.

"It is because my sister doesn't want her chocolate to be consumed by other people...the same for me also. And anyway all of the affected people are alright right now. But enough of this! Do you want your titles to be stripped?" The princess asks.

The officers shake their heads. "Good. And here's what you're going to do. Both of you will stand on either side of the door. And if she ever steps a foot on the hallway, don't hesitate to bring her down and bring her back to her room. Then if Kristoff comes here, give the extra sword to him because you two are assisting him to his mission. Understood?" She instructs.

They nod. "One more thing princess, why are we doing this?" Asher asks.

"Because I have a surprise for her." Then she whispers even weaker. "And it's her birthday today."

"WHA-MMPH!" The two of them are quickly silenced by the princess by covering both of their mouths by her hands.

"Sssshh!" Anna suppresses as she check her sister's room if she heard it, only to be blocked by a closed door.

But there's a thought that comes into her mind though, that Elsa, her, and maybe Kai and Gerda, only knew about Elsa's birthday. She now releases her hands. "Know, don't tell any of this about her, okay?" The two officers nod.

She exhaled. "Okay, now I'm going to town to do what I must do."

"Her majesty's birthday?" Asher asks himself as he observes the princess walks away.

"Well now we know."

* * *

 _At the town..._

The festival has just begun and the town is already buzzing with activity. She pushes through the crowd in hopes that she will find a present for her sister. A familiar blonde man near a flower shop catches her attention. It's Kristoff and Sven.

Sven is lightly pushing Kristoff at the back to get his attention. He pulls out a carrot from his sled, faces Sven, while hiding it it behind his back. The reindeer eyes him excitedly.

"What do you want Sven?" The ice harvester asks.

" _Give me a snack_." Sven replies. Actually, Kristoff is voicing him.

"What's the magic word?" He asks as he shows him the carrot. Raised up over his head.

" _Please_." The reindeer answers as he jumps up and reaches for the carrot to it. Just as he is enjoying his food, Kristoff interrupts him.

"Uh! Uh, uh, uh. Share." Sven gratefully obeys as he took out half of the carrot by using his teeth, which is now slimy and disgusting.

Nonetheless, Kristoff accepts it and eats it.

"Kristoff!" She gasps then she runs towards him and hugs him, dropping the carrot in the process.

"Aah! Could you please stop do that whenever the first time you see me?!" He suggests.

"Where's the present?"

"Here it is. But don't unwrap it because it's for Elsa only." He gives the present. It's in a gift wrap, it is thin at the edges, the other side is flat while the other plateaus towards the center of the object. But nevertheless it has its symmetry.

"Well I don't know about this, but I still haven't thought of yet of a gift." Anna frowns.

"Maybe I can help you. Just think of what she really wants...or _who_ she really needs." Kristoff says.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Elsa wants you than any other thing in the world. She wants you to be right there for her and she's okay with that. She wants you as her present Anna. Because before the Great Thaw, everyday she wishes for you just to be beside her, to comfort her...well, that's why I think of anyway." He states.

Anna almost broke into tears as she heard him say that. She hugs Kristoff again. "Thanks Kristoff, your the best love expert ever!" She laughs.

"But I'm gonna give her a gift anyway." She adds as she breaks the hug.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Because I don't have anymore advice."

"Okay, and when you get to the castle, tell the chefs to make a cake for her birthday, and it has to be chocolate-flavored." She instructs.

"Yeah, yeah."

"And also don't forget the promise you made for me." Anna reminds him.

"Yes! I didn't forget."

"And you also have some back-up when you get up there."

"Okay! Now-wait, wha-?" Kristoff is a little confused at the last part but when he wanted to ask her she was already gone in the plethora of people around him.

* * *

 _Elsa's room..._

Elsa just finished her lunch minutes ago and resumes in reading her book. Not soon enough that a feeling overcomes her: She needs to _urinate_.

She puts a bookmark between the pages of her book as she closes it and puts it in her bedside table. She stands up and walks toward the door. As soon as she opened the door, she is greeted by two familiar faces.

"Halt in the name of her highness." Captain Asher commands.

"A-asher? M-matthew? Elsa stutters in shock. She sees two of the highest officers of the Guard heavily armored in front of her. Asher has a sword in hand, while Matthew has a longbow in hand and a quiver full of arrows at his back. She only expects that Kristoff is guarding her. "What are you two doing here?"

"We are in direct orders from the princess. You are not allowed to exit this room 'till her highness comes." Quartermaster Matthew explains.

"Since when did the princess' authority supersedes that of a queen? And besides I really need to go to the bathroom." The queen states. Then she proceeds to go out. The two officers look at each other before blocking the exit point.

Elsa growls in annoyance as the quartermaster further explains. "Princess Anna instructed us that if you step foot on this hallway, we will tell you or force you to go back to your room." Matthew gazes the feet of the queen, tapping in annoyance, but still on the floor of her room. "That means no exceptions, even when going to the bathroom."

Her bladder can only hold for so much long. Elsa sighs, but a smirk slowly creeps on her face. She lightly stomps her right foot, causing the floor to freeze. This didn't catch the attention of the officers. They slip and fall with a hard thump, followed by a groan.

"Argh! Hey! Come back here!" The captain says as she runs towards the nearest bathroom. But the officers don't give up so easily. They get up quickly and pursues the queen.

"I just needed to go to the bathroom!" Elsa shouts . Trying to put a distance between them by throwing some snowballs at them.

"No exceptions your majesty!" The captain pants. Barely dodging some of the snowballs. "Don't make us to use force!"

"Don't you dare!" Elsa catches sight of the door of the bathroom. Only fifty feet away from her. Just a few seconds.

When she is nearing the bathroom, the captain sees the quartermaster at his peripheral vision, loads an arrow. Time dramatically slows down in their minds. He calculates air drag, mass and velocity of arrow, distance, force of gravity, speed of the target, angle of trajectory. He takes a deep breath, stretches the bow up to his cheek, squints, and shot it at her.

The three of them hears a light swoosh fills the scene. The captain gapes. It's now going slow motion. Elsa, just three steps away for the bathroom, but the arrow now pierces the flapping cloth just above the hem of the dress at the lower area, then it pierces the wooden wall, making a cracking sound. Elsa's dress was so impossibly strong, that it doesn't rip apart and instead stops the movement of her.

She doesn't expect this. She stumbles down. Making a pile of snow in the process to cushion the impact. And so it did. A groan with a soft thump is music to their ears. And just as Elsa is processing what just happened, the two officers are already in front of her. Her heart beating fast. Couldn't believe what she sees in her eyes.

The arrow is embedded in the wall along the with the dress that got in the way. She sighs in relief as she feels no pain in any part of her body. The queen and the captain found themselves in shock. And the grin on the quartermaster's face shows that he has been doing this for years.

"It's just the bathroom!" The queen whines. Her palpitations still there. She tries to stand up, but only to be brought down by the authority of the arrow.

"Now you now know that the people isn't lying about him. And you can go to the bathroom. We're just exaggerating." Asher laughs as Matthew pulls out the arrow in the wall.

"No need to praise me. It is what I do." He says. Then the arrow pulls free.

"Finally!" Elsa sighs in relief. She stands up with the help of the captain, wiping out some snow, and inspecting her dress. The arrow is still hanging in her dress. "What about my dress?"

"I'm sorry your majesty. The arrow covers a large area of your dress. And if I pull it out now, do you want us to see you half naked? Matthew laughs as the queen shakes her head, cheeks reddening.

"I guess I'm going replace this dress. And it's one of my favorite dresses." Elsa pouts as she goes to the bathroom.

"Good one Matthew." The captain snorts as the other one chuckles.

 _Crash!_

"And that's for your stubbornness." She says as she summoned a mountain of snow above the officers, not soon, it fell at them. Going to the bathroom, she leaves the two shivering.

At the time Elsa is in the bathroom, Kristoff runs up to them. "Um, guys?"

"O-oh, y-y-you're here…Welcome to Hell." Matthew shivers as Kristoff sighs.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

 _Town…again…_

Anna just bought off a whole chocolate shop. Along with a few dresses that she bought and items that has been won at the games in the festival.

It is in full swing right now. Different kinds of stalls and a few friendly contests are held here. Hundreds of people joining. Old or young, a noble or a commoner, everyone is fit for here.

And this is what Anna likes about. She likes equality very much. It's pretty much basic reasoning for her actually. A person has equal rights to another person. Not the person who is treated like a royal and the other, a commoner. It doesn't seem fair, but that's the way monarchy works.

She's overloaded. That causes her to call out for guards to bring the items to her room. Right now she's sitting on a bench, now finding an item that will _wow_ her sister. Something that has been forgotten or lost.

While she's finding it, her ears catches a sound that is full of mirthfulness. A sound that's quite eerily familiar to her. She turns her head towards the source of the sound, but finds no one she's looking for. She tilts her head a little bit forward, and finds Olaf greeting some people, and scaring some of them.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He says cheerfully as some people scream and run away.

"Olaf!" Anna calls out.

"Hey Anna!" He shouts back as he runs towards her.

When Anna has the full view of him. He's a _little bit_ decorated. Something is on top of his head. "Olaf? What's that?" She asks as she inspects at it. It a crown. Its design is flame-like in structure, growing larger to the middle, and in the middle of it, a sole, blue, sapphire shines under the sun.

"Oh, this is a crown that I found at Elsa's ice palace. Originally, Marshmallow owned it. But I borrowed it from him so I can have some fun with it. Is that okay?" Olaf states.

"Olaf, this is Elsa's tiara in her coronation event! Its been lost for over a year! Tell Marshmallow that it really belong to Elsa." Anna says. Surprised by the fact that a snowman finds a lost royal relic years ago.

"Oh, okay!" Olaf says as he journeys again to the North Mountain to tell Marshmallow.

"No! I mean...not now!" Anna tries to stop him but it's too late. He disappears in the crowd. But she got her tiara though. She sighs. "This is a great present for Elsa." Anna mutters.

She goes back to the castle to plan a the last surprise for her sister.

* * *

 _The hallway in front of Elsa's room..._

The three of them are formed in a circle, directly in front of the Elsa's bedroom door. They are whispering so as not to alert the queen.

"Okay, this is what we do." The captain states as he rolls out a scroll that shows the entire second floor of the Arendellian castle.

"Woah, where did you get this?" Kristoff asks.

"I borrowed it from the Arendellian Archives. At least two hundred years old."

"So-"

"No time for history lessons here! Here it goes, this is where we are right now at the moment." Asher points at a long narrow empty space of the scroll.

"Seems accurate."

"This represents the queen." He says as he pulls out a small block of ice. He puts it down on the scroll.

"Hmm, she's ice. So why-?"

"She's the fucking snow queen goddamit!" The captain snaps.

"Oh...sorry about that. I'll be quiet now." The ice harvester now silences himself.

"So, what represents _us_?" Matthew asks.

"This." The captain pulls out several pebbles.

"We're... _rocks_." Kristoff states as the quartermaster snorts.

"You two shut the fuck up. I'm doing all the planning right here! Now, where are we? Right s-"

"Oh no, it's soaking the scroll!" Matthew says as he points to the scroll, it's because of the ice melting away.

"Ah!" He says as he quickly pick up the ice, stands up, and smashing it to the ground. Shattering to pieces.

"What...the hell...did you just do?" The ice harvester asks.

"I just save a two hundred year-old price of document."

"Not if it is worth are lives!" Matthew yells, grabbing his collar. He whispers. "What if we fail to do the princess' orders? S-she could...she could behead us!"

"God, stop overreacting Matthew. I'll just go ask Elsa to make one for us." Kristoff says as he nears the door. Still sitting.

"No!" The two officers scream.

Just as he tries to knock on the door, suddenly, the door slightly opens up, an object comes out the door, then the door closed, Kristoff barely catching it. And it's cold. It's a mini-sized ice replica of Elsa.

"Um, thanks?" He says. Then he goes back to his original position.

"It doesn't melt." A whisper catches the ears of the three of them. "Unlike your lives." This sends shivers to them. The voice sounded more like Elsa.

"Is it just me, or is it the queen can be a great villainess?" The quartermaster asks.

"Right, as I was talking, the queen is right...here." He places the ice replica just beside the three stones. "So if the queen comes loose," He moves the queen outside of her room and then beyond them. "Me and Matthew will pursue her, and you will be our _human shield_ , then-"

"What?!"

"then if Elsa uses her powers against us, you, Kristoff, will be between us. So, if you are struck by her powers, that means bye _bye_ Kristoff." The captain says as he throws the pebble as hard as he could, as far as it can, to the end of the hallway. Kristoff just sighs.

"This means that, while queen Elsa is busy trying to kill you, we will take the opportunity to capture her and _take_ her back to the room. Mission accomplished." As he says this, he smashed the ice replica of the queen to the ground. Matthew just gapes at him.

"Y-y-you killed the queen!" Kristoff says as he points his hands to the shattered remains of what he called a masterpiece.

"What?! What are you talking about? I just shattered a piece of ice."

" _Her_ ice! We can't see the representation of Kristoff, because it means he's killed off in the process. And I don't see either the representation of the queen, because...YOU KILLED HER!" Matthew shouts.

"Can't you two just shut up?"

"Regicide I tell you!" The quartermaster announces.

"Just-"

"Treason I say!" Kristoff declares.

"shut-"

"Murderer."

"the-"

"Disloyalty!"

"fuck-"

"Betrayal!"

"UP!"

Matthew stands up. "Sir, you are accused for attempted assassination at the queen of Arendelle. Charges include: attempted murder, regicide, treason, and other things that is about the killing of a queen."

"Oh wait 'till I tell this to the queen. You'll be beheaded for sure." Kristoff guarantees.

"Just listen to me, you two moronic fuck! You two know what I'm talking about-"

"Killing the queen? Because I didn't sign-up for this shit." Matthew states as Kristoff chuckles.

"Argh! Just…just get to your positions!"

 _Zero attempted escapes later…_

"Ugh, this is boring" Kristoff mutters. The three of them is in a triangle position. The two officers at both sides of the door, while he is at the front of it. All of them are sitting, holding their respective weapons. Asher is doing some practice swings with his sword, Matthew strumming the bow string in his longbow, and Kristoff rests his sword on the wall, tip first on the floor. And all he can do is moan about how boring it is.

"Hah! Before you came in and join us, we are in like a freezing hell shit wonderland. You missed all of the fun stuff!" The captain shares. While Matthew snickers.

"Kristoff, my man, this, we currently doing, is nothing compared before you came along. Your lucky that your not there. But if you did, we will be on the edge of death right now." Matthew guarantees.

"I bet that is _more_ boring than this."

"I love to see you how you will react when you experienced it. But again, you didn't even witness it." The captain states.

Now the boredom is too much for them. They fall into a deep sleep. Elsa is inside her room eavesdropping the whole time. She doesn't want her guards to fall asleep like that. So she blasts a snow under her door and listen to their reactions.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

 _Two Hours later..._

Everything is all planned out and Anna goes upstairs to check on her sister and her bodyguards. She is welcomed by like that of a war zone.

The entire hallway is covered with snow. The ceiling decorated with ice stalactites. Frames and decorations litter the floor. The wall is scraped off by like that of a bear. And three bodies catches her attention.

The three of them is covered by snow from head to toe. Kristoff is laying against the wall and mumbling something incoherent, while the two officers are layed down on the ground, their heads side by side while their feet is at opposite sides. They are staring at the ceiling. Both of Asher's hands are on his chest, which is rising up and down constantly. While Matthew's are spread out. He's making a snow angel.

Anna gasps. "Are you three okay?" She asks. Quite concerned about them.

"We're okay princess Anna." The captain wheezed. He sits up. "It's just, your sister is so bored in her room so she decides to decorate the corridor."

"Asher, she's not that easily bored. She's just making fun of us." Kristoff says.

"Does that help with our current situation?!" Asher retorts back.

"So you wanna fight?!" Kristoff shouts as he stands up. And so as the captain.

"Finally! Some action!" Matthew says as he sits up.

"Oh, I'm giving you a fight that you will not forget." He says.

Thankfully, Anna is there. "Ehem, am I invisible here or something? " She coughs as she nears her lefts fist to her mouth.

The two officers flinch at the sound of the princess is still here. Both of them correctly sets themselves. The quartermaster gets up.

"Y-your highness." They stutter as they bow down.

"Is this what I asked for? Potentially hurting my boyfriend? And laying down on the floor?" She asks.

"N-no, your highness."

"Well, luckily, I will treat this as a last warning for you two since I am merciful. And your job is done. Now, get out!"

"Sorry your highness." The two of them apologize and the they run off.

Anna turns her attention to Kristoff and hugs him. "Thank God they didn't hurt you."

He sighs. "I can do it without you helping Anna. Ice harvesters can handle themselves."

"Well your job is done too." Then she whispers. "Now go to the main hall. The servants will further instruct you there."

"Okay." He nods and then kisses Anna on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye!" Anna farewells as he goes to where she says him.

She looks at the destruction in front of her and then sighs. The servants will be having a hard time cleaning this up. Even when Elsa thaws the ice, she can't fix this mess. Anyway, she shrugs it off then proceeds to her room. The minute she opens the door, she is welcomed by a snowball on her face.

"Argh." Anna groans while her sister giggles. "I think you rested more than enough."

"I think five hours of rest is _just_ enough for me." Elsa replies. She's in front of Anna, hands at her back, and it's like she's expecting something to happen. "Can I do something now?"

"Yes, you can. In fact you're going to do something _with_ me." She smiles.

"What is it?" Elsa curiously asks.

"Well, first, take this on." Anna hands her sister a blue blindfold.

"Okay." She accepts it. And then she lines it with her eyes, covering it, and then blindly making a ribbon at the back of her head. "Now what?"

"Come with me." She takes Elsa's right hand with her left and then goes outside of her room. And then looks at the devastation that is still in the corridor. "Oh, can you thaw your ice here first? Because you just summoned like an eternal winter or something here in the castle." She chuckles.

"Did I?" Elsa asks, looking at a random direction, which is where the direction Anna was looking. "Wait." She breathes in, waves her left hand in a twirl, then thaws the ice, which in a matter of fact did.

Anna observes the spectacle unfold as the snow all over the corridor is being channeled in a specific area, which is in front of Elsa. It forms a snowflake that is at least four feet large, and then explodes in to nothingness. Still holding her sister's hand. She's amazed. "You never fail to impress me Elsa." Anna compliments.

"Thanks. Now, where are we going?"

"Oh, right. Here, I'll lead you." She pulls her sister's arm, causing her to tag along.

* * *

 _Castle door…_

They took one of the Castle's back door. Along the way, Anna lead her sister to two lampposts, a dozen misplaced bricks, and then the front steps of the castle, which in turn Elsa bumped or trip on.

The two royals are now at the front door. The _main_ door, I mean. It's almost six o'clock in the afternoon. But its like in the middle of the night right now. The sun is long gone from the sky. And its replaced by a lone moon, faintly lighting the kingdom.

Elsa takes her blindfold off. "Anna, I think if you lead me for a minute more, I would end up in the infirmary."

"Sorry Elsa, I'm not used to leading people at a distance. And put your blindfold on." Anna says as Elsa puts her blindfold with a growl.

Anna then opens the door. "We're almost there." Then she leads her to the main foyer. Where all of the servants and staffs are waiting. She noticed that her eyes are now pooling.

Anna sighs. "We're here. You can take off your blindfold now." As so, Elsa takes off her blindfold, then gasps.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The first thing she notice is that they are in the main foyer. Heavily decorated with colorful blankets of cloth. She takes several steps forward. Almost all of the people in the castle are here. They are all looking at her, smiles on their faces. Kristoff, Kai, Gerda, also here. At the end of the hall is where her presents is. The sides, all of the foods and drinks you can think of.

"Oh, this is beautiful! I-I can't say anything else!" Elsa speechlessly, breathlessly says. "Thank you so much!"

Elsa is about to cry when Anna beats her to it. Kneels to the floor, and hands on her face. Silence fills the whole hall. She goes back to her, and also kneels. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"I-it's…it is just…your first birthday since we're separated Elsa. And I can't express how happy I am." She cries. Elsa wipes some of her tears off. "The first Elsa, the first in fourteen years." Anna repeats.

"Oh Anna, you don't know that every birthday I have I wish is just to be with you. And now I am. " Elsa says, also in the verge of crying, but she fights it back. She hugs Anna, and Anna hugs back. "I don't need a birthday for me to be happy. Having you here is enough for me, and that makes me happy."

"The same also for me. I love you Elsa." Anna cries.

"And I love you too Anna." She replies.

"Now, you need to blow the candles off your cake." The princess sniffles.

"I'm not a five-year old Anna." Elsa laughs.

The two of them now walk towards the end of the foyer. The servants and staffs greet her a happy birthday along the way, Elsa thanking back. A sole table catches the eye of the queen. Kristoff's also there.

"Now make a wish before you blow the candles your majesty." Gerda says.

"Okay." Elsa closes her eyes, makes a wish, then blows the candles. A roar of cheer follows instantaneously.

"What do you wish for Elsa?" Anna asks.

"You know what I wish for." The queen says as Anna smiles.

"And time for the presents!" Kai announces.

"Um, your present, Elsa." Kristoff gives the first gift. Which she gratefully accepts. She then unwraps it. And gasps.

It is a picture of them. From right to left, there is Kristoff, Sven with a ridding Olaf, next is Anna, and then Elsa. All of them are in winter outfits. A winter background finishes it.

"Oh, it is beautiful! Thank you Kristoff. And how did you do this?" She comments.

"Don't mention it. And how I did it… _magic_!" Kristoff responds with a chuckle. "And now if you excuse me, I am going to eat some food!"

"You can go now Kristoff." She says as the ice harvester leaves. "And where's your present Anna?"

"Oh! Uh, I'm planning to give it to you after all of the presents." Anna says.

"Okay. No more better than the grand finale right?" Elsa giggles as the servants are giving all of her presents. Patiently unwrapping each one and giving the same thanks as the last.

 _One hour of patience later..._

They are now at the throne room. All of her gifts are transported there. Because unwrapping hundreds of gifts is hard work.

"I unwrapped all of the gifts now Anna. Where's yours?" Elsa asks. Curious about her present.

"Here it is!" Anna unravels her presents with a matching _ta-da!._ It ranges from chocolates, to dresses, from teddy bears, and other miscellaneous stuff that she won or bought from the festival earlier this day.

The queen gapes at the amount of stuff Anna has for her. "And that's not all." Anna adds. "I have this!" She says as she shows her her tiara.

"Is that...is that my...?" Elsa speechlessly asks.

"Yes. Surprised? A queen isn't a queen without her crown."

She inspects the crown and then gawks at it. "I-I-I don't know what to say Anna." Elsa glances at her tiara, and then at Anna, and then back again for several times.

She pulls Anna into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much Anna. Thank for all of this."

"Hey, I didn't do all of this without the help from my friends" Anna says as she catches sight of the two officers. There is still some snow on their heads.

"Oh, it's nothing your majesty." The captain responds.

Elsa then faces at all of the crowd. All of the attention is now on her. "Thank you all for this wonderful event. This is my first birthday celebration as queen. And I deeply apologize that we didn't have one last year. Thank you at all of the staffs, the servant, and the guards that makes up the whole castle. I know that I am just in the beginning of this journey, and already many things have changed since I started to rule as queen. But there are more things to come. May we continue to prosper in the following years!" Elsa speeches as the crowd roars.

"So, let the party begin!" The queen announces.

* * *

 _Three hours later..._

 _Elsa's bedroom..._

The celebration extends up to the town, which means it's a non-stop celebration for them. Just when the festival starts to die, the citizens reaches word of the queen's birthday. And party they did. The whole kingdom now knew about Elsa's birthday. And they won't forget it.

Three hours and still not showing any sign of slowing down. Actually, it's now more lively than the last hours. And it is because of the queen's first birthday.

Elsa is looking out through her window. Sat on a sofa that is attached below it, an elbow rested on a windowsill, and stares out to the celebration below. She's never been happy in her whole life. As she enjoys the view, she hears loud sounds of stepping. It sounded like a running-

"Elsaaaaa, what time is it? I'm exhausted." Anna moans out as she reaches her sister's bedroom door that she quickly opens. Elsa shifts her gaze from the window to her.

"It's bedtime." Elsa answers.

She groans. "No. I mean, time, like, a nonspatial continuum that is measured in terms-"

"Aaaaah!" Her sister screams.

"Whoa! Elsa, what is it?" She flinches.

"Who are you, and what did you do with my sister? She's not that _circuitous_." She says, emphasizing the last word. Guessing that she will not understand a _letter_ of it.

"Honestly, I didn't know what came out of my mouth earlier and I don't why." She says, but she shrugs it off.

"Well, better not blurt or you will end up slapping yourself." The queen giggles.

Expecting that Elsa will not be serious anytime soon, she goes inside the room, closes the door, and walks towards the grandfather clock, which is just at the right of her. Her thoughts spoke too soon just when she shuts the door, complete darkness consumes the entire room. The moonlight's absent because of the clouds that formed just hours ago.

"Can't see shi-"

"Anna! Your language. And don't bother looking at the clock. I think it's around ten in the night. And I'm going to change my clothes."

Anna sighs. "Okay then. Now where are you?" Still darkness. She raises her arms in front of her, and goes to a random direction, hoping that she can find her sister somewhere. Maybe she's walking a _little_ too fast.

"Anna, I think your going to the-" Elsa warns, but it's too late as she hears a loud thump and another thump that soon follows. "door."

"Aw." Anna says as she rubs her head in the darkness. She has fallen to the floor.

Elsa now finishes changing her clothes. Now she undid her braid. "I guarantee that your untying your braid right now." She hears her younger sister say it. She smiles.

"You always know me sis. And why are you here in my room?"

"Because, since it's your birthday today, I decided that I will sleep with you." Anna answers, but when she heard Elsa gasp, and she knows that her sister's eyes are widening at her. She stands up and quickly restates it.

"No, no, no, no! I-I mean, that I...sleeping with you, in a sisterly way! Not that we're...going to do...some...stuff." She sqeaks. Blushing in embarrassment. And when Elsa just laughs at it. It is replaced with annoyance.

Anna growls. "Hahaha! You should have seen your face. And what were you thinking?" Elsa laughs.

"Um, nothing!" She lies as she fights off the thought of them having-

"Okay. You can sleep with me. But don't snore too loudly. I usually sleep in silence." Elsa laughs again. Now doing some final checks in her desk, and cleans it up.

Anna then proceeds to Elsa's bed. Testing it with her hand so as to see if it's comfortable enough for her. And yes it did. She plumps down on the mattress, all of the contents reacted oppositely, jumping a little bit in the air and then comes back down in a blink on an eye. She lays her back down, moaning at the softness of the bed.

"I don't know that you are _this_ lively at this time of the night." Anna states.

"This is my usual behavior when I know that today is my birthday, but I don't know why. Remember on my eighth birthday? That papa is freaking out that there is now two Anna's in Arendelle?" Elsa giggles.

"Yeah, I remember...a little" Anna says. "My mind is fuzzy that is anything beyond my fifth birthday. Do you know what or who caused it Elsa?"

The queen had almost forgotten it. She now goes to her bed, laying down also. "Next time Anna, I'll tell you when I'm not busy." She promises.

"So you know?"

"Yes."

"TELL ME, TELL ME PLEASE!" Anna begs as she shakes the shoulders of Elsa, hoping to get some information out of it.

Elsa groans. "Not now Anna. I'm kind of exhausted at the party. Maybe sometime, but not at this moment." She turns her back to Anna, slightly irritated by her.

"But you're not busy right now." She pouts.

"I already told you, I'm exhausted."

"I can help with that by pleasuring you-uh, I mean...!" Anna blurts out. Her heart is beating fast. Cheeks reddening but instantly consumed by the darkness.

"What was that?" Elsa asks as she turns to face her, only to see her silhouette. Well luckily for her that Elsa is in deep thought when she said it.

"Uh, nothing...again!" What was she thinking?! She thinks that the devil has possessed her mind and playing with her. Like her thinking about herself and her sister having-

"Is it weird that people forget about their birthdays until they are surprised?" Her older sister asks.

"I think so. Maybe not all of us. Some people will not forget about their birthdays until their deaths." Anna hypothesizes. "Can I sleep right now? Because I have a problem to fix."

"Well, what's your problem? Maybe I can fix it." She blushes again at another thought that comes into her mind.

"I-I can't say it you right now because I'm...uh, exhausted. Yes! I'm exhausted!" Anna says.

"Are you sure? Because you sounded like you're _not_ exhausted."

"I will say it to you tomorrow-I mean never-um, right now? Ugh! My mind is playing tricks on me!"

"Aww. But we're sisters." Elsa pouts, but Anna can't really see through the darkness.

"And I'm human and will think about it." She sighs. "And I'm going to sleep."

"Okay. Good night Anna."

"Good night Elsa."

...

...

...

"Oh, and one more thing."

Anna groans. "What is it now?" By the time she finished her question, something cold and wet contacted her back. _Very_ cold.

"AAAAHH! ELSA!"

* * *

 **[A/N]:**

 **I admit that I have fun writing this.** **And I hope you liked it.** **There may be some grammatical and spelling errors throughout the one-shot. Since English is not my national language.**

 **I have a couple of easter eggs written up there, which is pretty obvious to the fanatics who read this. If you didn't notice it, maybe it's time for you to watch the movie again.**

 **For the OC's 's characteristics, you can make your own until I am great enough to do it. You will also see them in my future stories.**

 **I promise for another one-shot just like this but it is Anna's. You know...her 20** **th** **birthday. Oh, they are really growing up fast. I'm gonna cry...nah, I only cry in the inside. I'll publish that one-shot at a guaranteed 21** **st** **of June, next year, to be complete, Tuesday. 173** **rd** **day of the Gregorian Leap Year.**

 **You can send prompts to me. Maybe I can make a fic out of it. I can only accept 'one-shot' prompts. But I can't guarantee that I will make a one-shot out of your prompts. If I'm comfortable with it, I'll do it. So don't forget to follow me for new stories.**

 **So, this is it then. 'Till next time!**


End file.
